


Comatose

by Sleepy_Tom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sports, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Tom/pseuds/Sleepy_Tom
Summary: Я не думала, что спорт будет доставлять проблемы. Начинала заниматься им с огромным интересом и удовольствием, любопытство переполняло меня, но никто не говорил мне, что к двадцати пяти годам моя психика будет полностью расшатана, а чувствовать порой я себя буду как разбитое корыто.





	Comatose

Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что спорт может приносить не только радость, но и боль? Почему-то все вокруг считают, что спорт – это хорошая привычка для здорового образа жизни. Да, спорить не стану, здоровье будет крепким, но только в том случае, если твоя жизнь не связана с олимпийским видом спорта, а, например, с обычной пробежкой по утрам. Она не доставляет никаких проблем, ты не видишься с суровым тренером каждый день и не слушаешь серьезных наставлений, от которых зависит качество твоих выступлений и гордость страны.

Я не думала, что спорт будет мне доставлять проблемы. Начинала заниматься им с огромным интересом и удовольствием, любопытство переполняло меня, но никто не говорил мне, что к двадцати пяти годам моя психика будет полностью расшатана, а чувствовать порой я себя буду как разбитое корыто. И сейчас я чувствовала себя именно так, потому что с очередных соревнований возвращалась ни с чем. Десятое место заняла наша сборная в чемпионате мира и даже не прошла в полуфинал, а как капитан команды, я чувствовала, что вина лежит только на моих плечах, хоть все вокруг убеждали меня в обратном.

Токио был очень красивым городом, сияющим тысячью огней, и возвращаться в родную Москву даже после недельного присутствия в незнакомой столице не очень сильно хотелось. С тоской во взгляде я смотрела на проплывающие в окне поезда серые русские пейзажи с черными бескрайними лесами и белоснежными полями. Вскоре мы окажемся дома ни с чем, и я снова увижу упрек в глазах тренера, и, возможно, грусть у матери. Все так рассчитывали на эту победу в чемпионате, но в итоге мы возвращаемся ни с чем. Это тяжело осознавать. И чувствую, как весь следующий год мы будем проводить в усердных тренировках, если тренер не отстранит меня и не лишит звания капитана команды. А это уже будет полным крахом.

Поезд прибыл на Ярославский вокзал около десяти утра. На перроне, как обычно, толпятся люди, и все вокруг замирает вместе с тихим стуком вагона. Среди снующих незнакомцев замечаю двух самых дорогих и близких мне людей. Николай Юрьевич стоит в своей неизменной темно-синей ветровке, сложив руки в карманы, а моя мама рядом, держит в руках букет желтых гвоздик и с улыбкой дожидается, когда я вывалюсь из поезда. О Боже мой, только цветов не хватало… К чему весь этот фарс? Недовольно закатываю глаза и накидываю на плечо сумку, как только проводница сообщает о прибытии.

С самым непринужденным видом ступаю на перрон, тотчас оказываясь в крепких объятьях мамы. Она что-то шепчет о том, как сильно скучала, как переживала за происходившую игру, и при этом не перестает крепко сжимать меня, отчего приходится с силой вырываться из этих убийственных объятий.

— Все нормально, не надо так утешать, мам, — фырчу и вижу, как тренер подступает ближе. Он качает головой, и чувствую, как вина поглощает каждую клеточку тела. Мне становится невероятно стыдно перед ним, совсем как маленькому ребенку, который провинился в школе и теперь предстал перед директором вместе с разочарованными родителями.

— Извините, Николай Юрьевич. Я не знала, что так получится, — бормочу себе под нос, сжимая в руке букет, подаренный мамой. — Когда следующие тренировки?

— Я не хотел тебе говорить, пока ты была в дороге, Лена, — с тяжелым вздохом начал он, и инстинктивно предчувствую беду, хмуря брови. — Но мы посоветовались с остальными и решили, кхм, — он неловко кашляет в кулак, — дать тебе небольшой отдых.

— Отдых? Так бы и сказали, что отстраняете меня от команды, потому что я не способна привести нашу сборную к победе. Десятое место в чемпионате мира по гандболу — это очень позорно для нашей страны, — злобно цежу сквозь зубы.

— Лена, — пытается успокоить мать, но одергиваю руку.

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду, Стрелкова. Ты должна принять проигрыш, отдохнуть от постоянных тренировок и, в конце концов, понять, что постоянно капитаном тебе не…

— Вы думаете, что я буду сожалеть об этом месте? Ну уж нет. Не дождетесь! — с этими словами гордо вскидываю голову и спешу покинуть перрон вокзала, не дожидаясь никакого ответа тренера и пока за мной последует мать.

Сейчас я как никогда зла, и ничто не способно успокоить разыгравшиеся нервы. Проигрыш на чемпионате в очередной раз дал о себе знать, и теперь все мои мысли вертятся только вокруг этого. Без конца и края возвращая меня на игровое поле, где мяч с глухим стуком из раза в раз попадает в ворота, а с трибун доносятся недовольные возгласы фанатов. Нужно пережить это мгновение. Оно пройдет, и вскоре все снова станет хорошо. Успокоится. Я снова займусь тренировками и стану капитаном сборной. Не только же я виновата в этом проигрыше, верно?

Мои мысли обрываются ровно в тот момент, когда я бесцеремонно врезаюсь в кого-то. Сразу бормочу слова извинения, пока чьи-то теплые ладони настойчиво не касаются плеч, заставляя поднять голову. Губ касается нежная улыбка, и приятное осознание, что передо мной любимый человек, греет душу, теплыми волнами растекаясь внутри. Все в один миг становится таким неважным. Его темно-русые волосы, как обычно, растрепаны, а большие голубые глаза всматриваются в мои карие.

— Со мной ты решила не здороваться? — мягко спрашивает Женя, и улыбаюсь только шире. — На самом деле, я сам немного опоздал.

— Пожалуй, тебе я рада больше всех на этом чертовом вокзале. Извини, что так врезалась. Тренер меня разозлил, — тихо вздыхаю и обнимаю мужчину, на короткое мгновение закрывая глаза.

— Кажется, случилось что-то нехорошее?

— Да. Дождемся мамы, и я по дороге домой все расскажу. Моя жизнь опять идет под откос из-за этого спорта…

Я, Женя и мама идем к машине, которая, как обычно, припаркована неподалеку от вокзала. Возвращение в суетливую Москву, мало чем отличавшуюся от шумного и огромного Токио, постепенно меня успокаивало. Знакомые улицы уже проплывали за окном, а слова сами лились изо рта. Женя внимательно слушал, поддерживал меня и порой упрекал в том, что я слишком сильно думаю о проигрыше. Проигрыш – не самое страшное в этой жизни, утверждал он. И он был абсолютно прав. После проигрыша на чемпионате жизнь не заканчивалась, впрочем, как и спорт. Я по-прежнему могла выступать на междугородних соревнованиях и принимать участие в московских играх, но… поездок в другие страны мне будет слишком сильно не хватать.

Все-таки быть капитаном команды сборной России за пределами всяких мечтаний. Я стремилась к этому чуть ли не с младенчества, а теперь, потеряв место, чувствую себя ничтожеством. Будто я восседала на высоком троне, ярко сиявшая корона упиралась в небеса, а потом кто-то резко подбежал со спины и столкнул меня прямо в бездну. В то болото, из которого я так долго и упорно поднималась по этой высокой бесконечно длинной лестнице. Падать намного больнее, чем подниматься. И это падение произошло за считанные секунды.

Гандбол стал для меня неотъемлемой частью жизнь, как важный орган, как легкие, без которых воздух не способен поступать в организм, без которых человек не может дышать. Гандбол отобрал у меня нормальную учебу и заменил практически все. Пока девочки играли в куклы, обсуждали новые платья и хвастались дорогими подарками от родителей, я играла во дворе с мячом и с трепетом ждала новых тренировок. Разбитые коленки в кровь и потрепанные нервы стали моими лучшими друзьями. 

Теперь спорт по-настоящему превратился в зависимость. Приносил боль, слезы и нескончаемый поток эмоций, как хороших, так и плохих. Я словно стала наркоманом, из-за которого страдала вся семья. Но в моем случае страдали не родственники, а страдала я из-за мелких разочарований и крупных проигрышей, что шли один за другим. Казалось, на меня напала череда неудач, которая остановилась на чемпионате мира. И после него моя спортивная карьера окончательно завершилась.

И чем мне заниматься? Если я лишусь возможности заниматься гандболом, посещать тренировки, то лишусь всего. От этих мыслей становится не по себе. Неприятный холодок пробегается по спине, и даже слова рядом сидящего Жени не выводят меня из тяжких дум. Только ласковые прикосновения заставляют очнуться от странного наваждения.

— Я думаю, что все не так плохо, как ты говоришь, — уверял мужчина, протягивая мне руку и помогая вылезти из машины. Он взял сумку с вещами, и мы не спеша направились к высокой жилой многоэтажке. Мама шла чуть впереди, позволяя нам немного побыть наедине. — Представь, сколько у тебя теперь свободного времени. Мы наконец сможем сходить в Большой театр, как ты и хотела. Я куплю билеты на оперу или балет. Балет или опера?

Не могу сдержать улыбки. Женя всегда был таким романтиком, и это не перестает меня умилять. Порой я удивляюсь тому, как мы умудрились найти общий язык. Все вокруг говорили, какие мы разные. Я – спортсменка, капитан сборной России, птица высокого полета, а он – студент института культуры, заканчивающий факультет актерского мастерства, творческая натура. Казалось бы, нам не о чем говорить совсем, но мы сумели в этих противоречиях обрести друг друга и нечто большее, чем я очень дорожу. Постоянные разъезды и соревнования только подкрепляют чувства, делая их сильнее. Пожалуй, кроме гандбола, важное место в моей жизни занимал романтик Евгений.

— Сначала опера, а потом балет, — с усмешкой отвечаю и переплетаю наши пальцы, забегая вслед за мамой в подъезд. — Но нужно разобраться с федерацией спорта, а потом уже все наши с тобой развлечения. Забрать свои награды и удостоверение. Поверить не могу, что меня лишили звания капитана практически сразу после чемпионата. Разве это не жестоко?

— Ты опять за свое? — разочарованно вздохнул Женя, и мы втроем уже в лифте.

— Прекрати думать о плохом, Лена, — молила мама, нажимая на кнопку восьмого этажа. — Вернешься в областную сборную. Это же тоже неплохо, — она ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Но это не сборная России, — ворчу, вновь хмуря брови.

Как же они не понимают меня. На душе становится так паршиво. Вряд ли меня способен вообще кто-либо понять. Мое самомнение раздулось до размеров вселенной вместе со вступлением в самую главную сборную, как и эго. Чувство собственной важности порой зашкаливает, и в такие мгновения я ненавижу себя больше всего. Может быть, с уходом из сборной все изменится? Я вновь стану обычным человеком, и находиться со мной в одном помещении станет не так тяжело? Очень надеюсь. Потому что от таких резких выпадов и закидонов рано или поздно меня перестанет терпеть не только Женя, но и родная мать.

Очередной тяжкий вздох срывается с моих губ, а подъем на лифте длится целую вечность. Короткие минуты тянутся словно часы, а мысли повторяются из раза в раз. Я накручиваю себя все больше, отчего рука сильнее сжимает уже немного завянувшие гвоздики. Мама о чем-то разговаривает с Женей, спрашивает какие-то дежурные вопросы, чисто из вежливости, а он точно так же вежливо отвечает. Их беседа идет фоном, и смысл ее до меня не доходит, потому что мыслями я где-то далеко. Вне пространства и времени. Все еще думаю о случившемся в Токио. Вспоминаю подбегающих журналистов и вспышки фотоаппаратов. Заголовки всех спортивных газет Интернета будут еще пару недель пестреть разгромными словами о нашем проигрыше. И это из раза в раз мне будут отправлять в социальных сетях, напоминая. Впереди самое трудное.

В квартире нас встречает радостный лай Баки, яростно виляющий хвостом. Пес бросается на меня и облизывает лицо. Я улыбаюсь ему, треплю черную шерсть и лепечу о том, как сильно соскучилась. Минутная радость поднимает настроение всем. На мгновение все забывают о моем мрачном поведении, и даже завтрак проходит более-менее спокойно.

Падая на кровать в маленькой комнате, я лениво наблюдаю за тем, как Женя поставил сумку с вещами рядом со шкафом, а затем подошел к полке с многочисленными грамотами и медалями, с парой позолоченных кубков. Он как-то загадочно улыбается и присаживается рядом на край постели.

— Как думаешь, мне стоит пойти на заочное, Жень? — робко спрашиваю, потому что вопрос учебы меня всегда тревожил. Порой становилось так неловко из-за того, что у меня не было высшего образования, как у возлюбленного. Это все спорт отобрал возможность нормально учиться. Зато я в идеале знала английский язык. Хоть какой-то плюс. — Я бы хотела отучиться по-хорошему на какую-нибудь специальность. Даже на переводчика. Без высшего чувствую себя глупой рядом с тобой.

— Перестань, — мягко рассмеялся он, наклоняясь и целуя меня в губы. — Спорт отнимал у тебя много времени, а теперь все двери открыты перед тобой. Дай только волю, и с твоей целеустремленностью ты добьешься разных высот. Я верю в тебя.

— Никто не умеет утешать так, как это делаешь ты, — нежно улыбаюсь ему и вновь притягиваю к себе в объятья.

Сегодня можно забыть обо всех тревогах. Больше не хочу думать о насущных проблемах. Пусть день пройдет спокойно рядом с Женей и мамой. С остальным я разберусь чуть позже, как бы сильно эти проблемы меня не угнетали. Я должна преодолеть это. Должна найти что-то новое. Новый стимул, кроме спорта. На одном проигрыше жизнь не заканчивается. Я должна поверить в это, иначе сойду с ума.

* * *

Стадион застилает утренний туман. Снег хрустит под каждым шагом, а изо рта вырываются облачка пара. Очередной круг был позади. Утренняя тренировка бодрила как нельзя кстати. Сегодня должен состояться мой поход в федерацию спорта, где я планировала разгромить и разнести все к чертям, выясняя истинную причину, почему меня отстранили. Не могли же это сделать только из-за одного проигрыша? Нет. Понимаю, если бы был какой-нибудь скандал из-за допинга или чего-нибудь похлеще, но никаких скандалов не было. Допинг запрещен, да и меня к этому никогда не тянуло.

От этих мыслей я только сильнее пыхчу и ускоряюсь. Музыка в наушниках играет фоном, а серый зимний пейзаж стадиона все больше удручает. Я погружаюсь в свое мрачное подсознание и пытаюсь понять причины своего провала. Поэтому легкая пробежка превращается в остервененное соревнование, как будто вместе со мной бежит еще сотня человек. Пыхчу от злости и сжимаю руки в кулаки, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от невыносимой ярости. Нет, пожалуй, сегодняшний поход в федерацию стоит отменить. Нужно успокоиться, а не выяснять отношения в таком поганом состоянии.

Останавливаюсь посреди дороги и наклоняюсь, опираясь ладонями на колени. Дыхание медленно приходит в норму, и сердце в груди бешено колотится. Злость сходит на нет. Тихо вздыхаю, понимая, что вот-вот свалюсь прямо на снег, но вдруг перед глазами появляются носки чьих-то черных ботинок. Сквозь шум играющей музыки я совсем не услышала, как появился незнакомец, и поэтому приходится выпрямиться. Удивление тотчас овладевает мной, заставляя вопросительно вскинуть брови.

— Что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань? — в очередной раз вздохнув, спрашиваю и устраиваю руки на талии. Внимательно всматриваюсь в родные голубые глаза Жени, в которых читается усталость. Он явно не выспался. Лег, как обычно, в час ночи, если не позже.

— Решил убедиться, что ты бегаешь. Опять, — фыркнул он, скрестив руки на груди. — Нет бы выспаться по-хорошему после приезда, так она все равно следует привычкам.

— Это хорошая привычка, в отличие от твоей, — киваю на то, как мужчина достает из кармана куртки сигарету и закуривает от маленького огонька зажигалки. — В чем на этот раз ты меня будешь упрекать?

Прошла ровно неделя с моего приезда, а наши дискуссии о произошедшем все сильнее набирали обороты, превращаясь в ссоры. Конечно, я обижалась на Женю, но обида быстро проходила. Мы не могли долго злиться друг на друга. Но я продолжала настаивать на том, что должна добиться справедливости, вернуться в большой спорт и вернуть себе свое место, которое принадлежало мне по праву. Он же утверждал, что рано или поздно моя спортивная карьера закончится. Либо я оставлю спорт совсем, либо стану тренером. Но второй вариант меня не устраивал куда сильнее, чем первый.

Я никогда не хотела быть тренером, даже несмотря на то, какие баснословные деньги платили олимпийским тренерам и тем более тренерам различных команд больших игр. Мне всегда казалось, что учить кого-то я просто не способна, а быть лидером мне дано от рождения. Быть капитаном и вести за собой команду. Но никак не сидеть на трибуне, периодически выкрикивая указания и наставления другим.

— В том, что ты не даешь себе отдохнуть, Лен, — хмыкнул он, выпустив облако дыма прямо мне в лицо. Недовольно кашляю и отмахиваюсь ладонью. — Ты же намеренно изматываешь себя. Я знаю, и не пытайся это отрицать. Мы слишком долго знаем друг друга.

— Так, как мне с этим справиться, умник? — вновь фыркаю и хмурюсь. — Кто же виноват, что без спорта я не вижу никакого смысла в жизни?

— Ты и виновата, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил Женя.

Возмущение и негодование волнами охватывает разум, но ничего не успеваю ответить, потому что мужчина спешит все объяснить:

— С того момента, как мы с тобой познакомились, ты все время говоришь только об одном – игры на соревнованиях, чемпионские звания и прочее-прочее-прочее. Лен, понимаю, что твоя жизнь состоит на большую половину из спорта, но рано или поздно всему приходит конец. Ты должна найти другое увлечение. Должна увидеть страсть в чем-то еще, иначе ты загубишь саму себя вечным самобичеванием и уничижением, которыми занимаешься с тех пор, как вернулась из Токио.

— Но я не хочу…

— Должна захотеть. Не изводи себя, а прими горькую реальность с достоинством. Лен, пожалуйста, сделай это хотя бы ради тех, кого любишь.

Он говорил, почти умолял, и мне захотелось прислушаться. Может быть, он все-таки был прав. Я попусту извожу себя, пытаюсь доказать что-то, чтобы ощутить собственную важность и значимость, повысить интерес к себе, но в итоге это приносит только одни страдания, которые ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Спорт закалил меня, сделал сильной и вместе с тем полностью сломал меня. Разбил на крохотные частички, разрушил психику. Сейчас я находилась словно в коматозе и медленно приближалась к бездне, из которой не было никакого выхода.

Это угнетающее состояние могло поглотить все вокруг, и весь мир превратится в серое полотно с безжизненными тонами, где уже ничто не будет волновать меня. Зависимость – самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком. Она случилась со мной. Зависимость от большого спорта, от вечного азарта и желания победы. Один единственный проигрыш подкосил, отчего вся жизнь начала постепенно разрушаться.

День изо дня я буду убеждать себя в том, что моей вины в проигрыше нет. День изо дня я буду убеждать себя, что федерация потеряла лучшего капитана в истории российского гандбола, пока в итоге мне вежливо не напомнит Женя или мама, или кто-нибудь еще, Николай Юрьевич, например, что я не пуп Земли. От моего отсутствия в команде мало чего изменится. Мне быстро найдут замену. Но я не смогу найти замену спорту.

Я чувствую, как боль сковывает каждую клеточку тела. Она кошками скребет на душе, и обессиленно падаю прямо на снег посреди пустого стадиона. Серое небо тяжело нависает надо мной, заставляя погрузиться в коматоз сильнее. Лишь только белые снежинки, медленно закружившие в воздухе, позволяют отвлечься на мгновение.

Ты должна справиться не смотря ни на что. Ты сильная, Лена. Всегда была сильной. Это всего лишь чувство разбитости. Оно уйдет, как уходило всегда. Нужно просто взять себя в руки и двигаться дальше. На одном большом спорте жизнь не заканчивается. Я должна поверить в это. Должна…

* * *

Большое черное здание с зеркальными окнами и с гербом России прямо над входом заставляет поежиться от страха. Волнение охватывает меня. Понадобилось так много времени, чтобы прислушаться к советам матери и Жени. Теперь мне стало легче. Замена гандболу пришла сама собой. Поступление в университет приободрило и даровало силы. Спустя тяжелый и долгий месяц я наконец остановилась на пороге здания федерации спорта, куда приглашали меня не раз. Николай Юрьевич звонил, просил прийти и поговорить со всеми, но обещания оставались лишь пустыми словами ровно до этого момента.

— Ты справишься, Лена, — успокаиваю себя и прохожу в холл здания, где вахтер меня сразу узнает. Не надо показывать удостоверение и паспорт, чтобы здесь узнали Стрелкову, бывшего капитана команды по гандболу.

Охристые коридоры сменяют друг друга, как и мягкие ковры на полу. Знакомые стены позволяют погрузиться в приятные воспоминания, но ненадолго. Это был лишь налет болезненной и мучительной ностальгии, к которой возвращаться совсем не хотелось. Я не за этим здесь. Я пришла покончить со своей карьерой раз и навсегда, чтобы начать новую жизнь.

— О, Лена, вот и ты! — радостно воскликнул Николай Юрьевич, обнимая меня как ни в чем не бывало. Будто бы не было этого долгого месяца и мрачных разговоров об окончании всего. — Как раз все уже тебя заждались. Пойдем. У меня для тебя хорошие новости.

— Боюсь, у меня для вас плохие, — с хмурым видом подмечаю и останавливаюсь посреди коридора. — Мое решение не обрадует вас и никого из присутствующих здесь.

Он непонимающе вскинул брови, и мы наконец заходим в кабинет президента федерации спорта с главными тренерами России. Их постные лица нисколько не прибавляют мне уверенности. Останавливаюсь в центре просторного помещения, на красном ковре, замирая в ожидании, будто бы сейчас мне вынесут смертный приговор.

— Елена Александровна, сегодня мы решаем ваш вопрос об отстранении из сборной России по гандболу, — строго обращаются ко мне, и молча киваю в ответ. — Есть пара вариантов событий, которые помогут вам остаться при звании капитана или просто членом сборной. Рассмотрим эти варианты?

Николай Юрьевич смотрит на меня с надеждой в глазах, которую вижу также и у других присутствующих. Но мое решение остается неизменным. Гордо расправляю плечи и, убирая руки за спину, заявляю:

— Нет. Я принимаю отстранение и ухожу из большого спорта.

Все присутствующие удивлены, а мой тренер, занимавшийся со мной с малых лет, по-настоящему шокирован. Больше ничего не объясняя, с тихим прощанием ухожу из кабинета и в коридоре вкратце объясняю Николаю Юрьевичу причину такого жесткого решения. Никто не ожидал, что я действительно сдержу слово и «не буду жалеть об этом месте». Тренер уговаривает меня подумать еще несколько раз, но в ответ лишь качаю головой. Я уже все решила.

Приоритеты изменились. Я хочу начать другую жизнь, вдали от большого спорта, больших побед и сокрушительных проигрышей. Теперь мне важно совсем другое. Я не желаю больше возвращаться в коматоз, не желаю чувствовать себя ничтожеством или самовлюбленной эгоисткой. Лена Стрелкова больше не капитан, не спортсменка, а обычная студентка, занимающаяся пробежками по утрам на огромном стадионе.

Вечером этого же дня стою у сияющего фонтана перед Большим театром, подсвечиваемым теплым светом фонарей, и поглядываю на часы. Плотнее укутываюсь в мех пуховика, и вдруг кто-то ласково обнимает со спины. Горячее дыхание обжигает ухо, а я широко улыбаюсь.

— Наконец-то! Большой театр и опера! — счастливо лепечу и крепко сжимаю руку Жени, с которым уверенно шагаю ко входу в театр. — Как же дорого время.

— Особенно рядом с тобой, — улыбается он уголками губ, а я фыркаю. — Я рад, что ты смогла принять это решение.

— Я рада больше. Ты мне помог в этом. И я нисколько не жалею. Спасибо тебе, — серьезно говорю и всматриваюсь в голубые глаза. — Это будет долгий и тернистый путь, но я готова его преодолеть. Теперь мне ничто не страшно.


End file.
